Bosque imaginario
by Jintan Tsubomi
Summary: Drabble Kuusou forest. Vivió sola toda su vida, esperando por un futuro brillante ¿Qué pasará el día que ese futuro, literalmente, abra la puerta?


Hola gente ^^ Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de este tipo, así que probablemente me quedó un poco raro.

**No me gusta decirlo, pero los personajes de KagePro no me pertenece, sino que ha Jin-sama y Shidu-sama (?)**

En el silencio de la casita en la nada, una pequeña leía tranquilamente un libro, devorándolo con sus rosados ojos, escuchando solo el canto de las aves fuera de la ventana. Aún en aquella soledad, sonreía, soñado despierta con la llegada de un futuro brillante, donde tuviera a alguien a su lado con quien compartirlo. Siente la brisa que alborota su blanco cabello trayendo consigo fragmentos del mundo exterior_ ¿Llegará el día en que deje este lugar en busca de ese futuro brillante?_ Con esa esperanza creciente en su pecho, mira por la ventana, sorbiendo su té de hierbas. _Me pregunto si el día que salga de aquí, sea hoy o mañana, la gente verá más allá de mi exterior y me aceptará un día. _Siendo todo lo que conocía historias en los libros, sabía que sería considerada como un monstruo por las demás personas, un monstruo al que debían temer. Los humanos eran intolerantes, en especial con las cosas desconocidas, lamentablemente tuvo que aprenderlo por experiencia propia, temiéndole ella más a los humanos que los humanos a ella. Por eso sabía que su sueño no pasaría a ser más.

En medio de esas lindas fantasías sobre un futuro distinto, escuchó algo que nunca creyó volver a oír, una voz distinta a la suya. _No es posible, tal vez fue mi imaginación_, pero no podía negar que escuchó algo fuera de lugar en aquel silencio habitual. Miró aterrada la puerta, pensando _Por favor, vete_, esperando no volver a oírlo. Como burlándose, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, seguramente el único golpe que nunca escuchó en su vida. Sin saber qué hacer, la pequeña peliblanca corrió nerviosa, cayendo al suelo poco después, frente la puerta. Sus ojos rosados miraron la puerta, congelados, esperando no tener que congelar también a la persona que esperaba fuera de la puerta. Ignorando sus suplicas interiores, la persona abrió lentamente la puerta, desesperando a la chica que ya veía venir su final. Como un reflejo, cubrió sus ojos con manos temblorosas, aguantando el llanto. Esa persona se sorprendió al ver la encogida chica frente suyo, mientras esta tomaba valor para decir alguna cosa "_¡Si me miras a los ojos te convertirás en piedra!" _Fue lo que dijo, intentando advertir al desconocido del peligro que corría, pero este solo sonrío "_¿Sabes? Yo también me siento así, tengo miedo de convertirme en piedra, pero ¿No sería el mundo mejor sin ese miedo?" _Dijo acercándose a la, ahora, sorprendida chica. Sacó las manos de sus ojos, sintiendo la cálida mano del chico sobre su cabeza, un toque que solo recordaba haber recibido de su madre. Como si esto hubiera despertado mil recuerdos en su cabeza, la chica lloró desconsoladamente frente al confundido intruso, sin contener nada. Sonriéndole, sacó un IPod de su bolsillo y colocó un auricular en su oído buscando calmarla. Viendo con asombro un aparato completamente desconocido para ella, secó sus lágrimas tranquilamente, haciendo que su cabello ondulara como serpientes. Quitándose su blanca sudadera, la colocó con cuidado en los hombros de la chica "_Prométeme que cuando vuelva a perderme, tú estarás aquí esperando por mí" _Y como un juramento sagrado, Mary aguardo todos los días que le siguieron a ese el regreso de su amigo.

Un día de verano como aquel en el que se vieron por primera vez, llegó la suave brisa como anunciando su regresó, con Mary feliz al ver que aquel chico que le abrió la puerta a un mundo maravilloso, venía en busca de ella para llevarla al futuro con el que soñó en su solitaria casa, ocupando un lugar preciado en su antes endurecido corazón.

Bueno, opinen, sus reviews me hacen muy feliz :)

Pregunta aparte ¿A alguien le gusta el yaoi? (Ejem, ejem... SetoKano) Tengo un par de cosas que quería subir, así que... Si a alguien le interesa algo que salga de mi enferma cabeza pues es bienvenido ^^


End file.
